Unanswered Questions
by Razgriz 25th inf
Summary: GLaDOS is intrigued by Chell staying at Aperture. She has a hunch she intends to test. And GLaDOS makes good tests. Lemon-y one-shot ChellDOS fic. I imagine Guavi's GLaDOS for this, so thank you Guavi for having an incredibly sexy GLaDOS.


"Why are you here?"

The words came suddenly, and the former test subject jumped when she heard them. She turned in her chair, away from the computer screen, to meet the white face of the android.

"What do you mean, 'Why am i here'?" Chell knew perfectly well what she meant, but snipping back at the passive-aggressive AI was a favorite past-time of hers.

"I mean, why, when given the choice to leave, did you stay?" The white haired, well, white everything, android the AI had built for herself for practicalities sake, sat in her chair, fingers laced in her lap, staring at her.

Chell had certainly thought about that in the past few days. She had WON. She had beaten Wheatley, restored GLaDOS to her rightful(?) position, and was offered to be allowed to leave. But she declined. Why? She didn't really know. She guessed that she...enjoyed spending time with the insane AI. She wouldn't call her a friend, but...yeah, she thought of her as a friend. But as it was, Chell really didn't have an answer for the supercomputer.

"I...I'm not really sure." Chell admitted, begrudgingly.

"Then why not leave?" The AIs tone wasn't suggesting, nor did it sound accusatory, but it was thought-provoking. Why NOT just leave? Chell thought. It WAS kind of anti-climatic. Fight for all that time just to be free, and end up staying anyways? Chell had searched deep down for the answer for days, weeks even, but still had not come up with anything worthwhile. The only thing she came up with was she enjoyed the AI's company somehow, or she just was afraid of change. She liked to think the latter, mostly.

"I... don't really want to."

"Why not?"

"I dunno, i guess i just...like spending time with you?"

The AI seemed satisfied with the response, and turned back to her work on another one of her projects. Chell did the same, swiveling her chair around to face the computer screen.

"Argh! Fuck!"

Chell turned back around, stunned by the AIs sailor mouth, and also wondering what happened.

"Wha-?"

"Stupid piece of..." The supercomputer's voice trailed off as she assessed the damage. The prototype was a goner, AND her suit was covered in oil. The test subject walked over, to see if there was anything she could do to help. So she got an eyeful as the AI suddenly shed her suit, leaving her...accurate...naked form open to all eyes. Chell's cheeks burned, her eyes widened, and her heart rate sped out of control and she snapped her head to the side, shielding her eyes for courtesy.

"What are you DOING, you lunatic?"

"I should ask you the same thing!"

"I'm CHANGING. Unless you have fantasies of me when you toy with yourself at night, this shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

Chell's face was red as a beet at this point.

"You have cameras in my room?"

"As if i needed them. You're very vocal, except when talking to me apparently."

Since Chell's face couldn't possibly get any redder, her scalp started to sweat, beads of embarrassment streaking down her face.

"Why- How would- I- Why would you- I can't- AAH!"

Chell clasped her head in her hands, shielding her burning face from the AIs piercing gaze and biting words. That was when she remembered. That one night, where she called out HER name while pleasuring herself. The look on GLaDOS' face told that story plainly.

"Oh no..."

That was when GLaDOS got up real close to her, too close, and whispered in her ear:

"Oh yes, you lunatic."

The husky undercurrent to her voice was all too present, and it sent a blast of warmth right to her core. Oh god yes...I want this... She didn't need to tell GLaDOS that. That was when Chell remembered that GLaDOS was still naked. She hadn't even tried to change. She had planned this. She KNEW. She knew she wanted it, wanted her, even if Chell didn't. She also considered why GLaDOS had even installed the proper...equipment. She had very little time to reflect on this before GLaDOS tipped the former test subject's head up to face her, and pressed their lips together in an insistent kiss. Chell's arms instinctively snaked around the AI's waist, pulling her even closer than she already was. GLaDOS' hands held the dark haired woman's head in place, as her silicone tongue pressed itself into the younger woman's mouth, and snaked around inside it, until it met her tongue. Their tongues interacted in a complicated dance known only to the two of them, until GLaDOS finally pulled back to view her favorite human in a new light. She didn't have much time to reflect on this before the tenacious fire burning in the woman's eyes burst outward and she pulled GLaDOS to the ground, and in one fluid motion, took off her tanktop, tossed it aside, and reached forward to cup the android's perfect breasts in her soft hands. The AI squirmed underneath her and bit back a tiny moan. Chell smirked and pulled away to take off her bra, a rush of chilly air hardening her nipples off the break. She wasn't wearing her jumpsuit, and only had to take off her knee-length gray leotard to reveal her panties, and she once again threw herself on the android, one hand massaging the milky white breasts of the android, the other hand groping about a bit lower than that. Chell had to give her some credit, she had made this new body with quite a bit of accuracy. She was even wet. It certainly made things easier, she figured. GLaDOS moaned now, writhing beneath the former test subject's slim, lean form. For as much as she liked to say it, the woman most definitely was not fat. In fact, she was pretty attractive. Well, maybe she was fat. In the chest. The supercomputer stared in awe of the woman's similarly perfect breasts, almost afraid to disturb their peace. She was so entranced by her breasts that she didn't notice the dark haired woman had stopped playing with her until the euphoria finally stopped rolling in.

"W-why did you s-stop?"

Chell merely pointed to herself, not needing to explain. The AI understood, and tenuously reached a hand out to grasp the woman's breast in her smooth, silicone hands. The warmth in Chell's belly grew, and she realized that her panties were almost completely soaked. She paused the AI, who put on a pouting face, but Chell payed no attention. She hooked her thumbs into her underwear and slid it off her legs, tossing it aside. Her thighs were slick with the release of long hidden arousal. She grinned at the gaping supercomputer, and whispered into the air:

"Now, we can continue."

Chell threw herself, once again, onto the AI's torso, sucking and licking and kissing everywhere she could. GLaDOS was quite vocal herself, whimpering at the young woman's intimate interaction. They both slid a hand into the other's crotch, slowly grinding and rubbing against their openings, rubbing their thumbs against each other's clits. They began to cry out, demanding more stimulation, more pleasure, more of the other. Then, after a minute of continuous rubbing and playing, they plunged their fingers into the other. Thick, wet sounds reverberated off the walls, driving them to move faster, harder...

Chell was insanely close to climax, she could feel it building within her, and her moans and cries got louder, longer, and more frequent. She could tell GLaDOS was close too, what with the way her legs had been flailing around underneath the former test subject, and she was forced to crack a tiny grin. She certainly was enjoying herself, she thought. That was when the AI cried out something that left her breathless.

"Ah! Oh my god.. OOooh Chell, please don't stop.. Aaahhh..."

The former test subject, having heard the AI use her real name, not 'lunatic', or some other moniker, but her REAL name, and in that beautifully musical tone that she always spoke in, was driven over the edge by the ultimate(to her, anyways) act of intimacy. She threw her head back, and screamed in delicious agony. Every muscle clenched, and one word was formed:

"GLADOS!"

GLaDOS followed not far after, climaxing with a shrill melodic cry. They collapsed onto the floor in a heap, not bothering to move a muscle. They were covered in sweat, and various...other fluids, like the ones coating their fingers and inner thighs. A claw descended from the ceiling, carrying a heap of blankets, and was deposited onto the stationary forms on the floor. They curled up around each other, holding the other tight in their arms. The lights clicked off, one by one, and they were left to their own thoughts.

This had all been initiated by GLaDOS. It was painfully obvious. She was the one who got naked, kissed her, and brought up her self-pleasure at night. But she couldn't deny that she enjoyed that, or that she wanted it. She couldn't possibly understand how badly she wanted it, for how long. It was why she stayed when she had every chance to leave. She loved GLaDOS. But WHY; She had tried to kill her too many times to count, and she had killed her twice. But there was something about her...something lovable. The care-free nature of her, or... maybe it was simply pity or sympathy, for how the scientists had treated her. Either way, they were together now, for better or for worse. Chell wanted to lean towards better. For now, anyways. God, they were one messed up couple. A brain-damaged lunatic with a homicidal supercomputer. It didn't get stranger than that.


End file.
